


Had We But World Enough and Time

by NorroenDyrd



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Bittersweet, Digital Art, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: An illustration of the Architect and a Warden named Anya Surana, who awoke a long-forgotten longing that he never acted on.





	Had We But World Enough and Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sass_bot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_bot/gifts).




End file.
